Ricken/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"I tried frying some fish with my Fire tome. Modern men should know how to cook!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Gotta prove that I can hold my own!" (weapon exp) *"Huh? Did somebody lose this? That is so irresponsible." (item) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"We're about to face some tough enemies. Do you think we could team up? Please?" (team up) *"Hey, so what do you dream about more than anything else?" (dreams) *"So what do you do when the fighting's done and you have a moment to yourself?" (free time) *"What are you so happy about? Did you find a puppy? ...Can I see it?" (happy) Replying - Normal *"Of course. I'm so happy you asked! I guess I'll have to work twice as hard now!" (team up) *"I dream of being taller. Maybe a little more muscular...stuff like that." (dreams) *"I study magic! Well, actually, I play with forest creatures. ...What? They like me." (free time) *"No. I just finally worked out how to use this difficult magic. Want to see?" (happy) Asking - Married *"(Name), will we always be together? I worry some tragedy is going to part us." (promise) *"You're so pretty, (name). My throat gets all dry whenever I look at you." (compliment) *"I really care about you, (name). I hope you never get tired of hearing that." (love) *"(Name), you dropped this. ...What's that look you're giving me? Is it important?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Worried about me? Don't be. I already SWORE to myself I'd survive adolescence!" (promise) *"Really? Thanks! Just give me time, all right? I'll be twice the man I am now!" (compliment) *"Hey, I love you, too! You're so important to me." (love) *"This is medicine to, um, make me taller. It'll help me take care of you!" (gift) Asking - Child *"You look dreadful, (name). Should I fetch a priest or a cleric? (concern)" *"Let's go practice together, (name). I want to see who's more advanced!" (train) *"(Name), is there anything you'd like? I'm your papa, so you should let me get it." (gift) *"So, (name), what do people do in the future? What did you do?" (story) Replying - Child *"I guess there's no fooling you. But don't worry, I'll be alright." (concern) *"All right. I may be small, but don't you dare underestimate me!" (train) *"Well, all right. Can you make me taller? ...No, I mean it. Could you work on that?" (gift) *"Well, I've sort of been the runt around here. Enemies mock me, Chrom coddles me... But now I'm a father—well, father-to-be—so anyone who overlooks me is just stupid. ...Thanks for showing up. I really needed this confidence boost." (story) Level Up *"Nobody will talk down to me now!" (6+ stats up) *"See? I can hold my own! (4-5 stats up) *”Do I look any taller? I hope so.” (2-3 stats up) *"I've gotta try harder." (0-1 stat up) *"Wait... When did I get so ridiculously strong?" (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"This officially makes me grown up!" Armory *"Ooh! I want that one! Get me that one!" (buying) *"You're selling my stuff? Oh...oh, all right..." (selling) *"You'd better not dumb my weapons down. Promise!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"*Grunt* Nnnnnngh! Why don't I ever get any TALLER?" (misc) *"I'm on fire today! I feel like I could run the world and back!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin! Here to take a breather?" (morning) *"Oh, Robin! Here to relax for a bit?" (midday) *"Good evening, Robin! Will you be resting up tonight?" (evening) *"Robin, it's getting late! Are you staying up all night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin! Ugh. I'm definitely not a morning person." (morning) *"Hello, Robin! Where to today?" (day) *"Hello, Robin! The days just fly by, don't they?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin! I'm going to turn in for the night!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster A novice Shepherd who looks and acts like a child. While this endears him to the others, he hates being treated as anything less than an equal. He sees Chrom as a brother. The most popular with cute animals. Born on May 23rd. Help Description An aspiring Shepherd who hates being treated like a child. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stick by me!" *"We've got company." *"You and I can take them!" *"I'll protect you!" *"Careful." *"Just watch me go!" *"We've got this!" *"Haa! Nothing to fear!" *"Don't worry. I'm here." *"We fight together!" Dual Strike *"Watch this!" *"Have some more!" *"I've got this!" *"My turn!" *"Ha. Nice try." Dual Guard *"Stay back!" *"Look out!" Critical *“Take this!” *“This is gonna hurt!” *“Die!” *"Don't look down on me!" Defeated Enemy *"Aha!" *"I did it!" *"That got ugly." *"Yes!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You did it!" *"Incredible!" When Healed *"Thanks." Defeated By Enemy *"Oh crud, ungh..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote